Reemergance of Subspace
by bahamutOm234
Summary: A couple years have passed since Tabuu and the Subspace army attacked and were destroyed by the Smashers, or at least they thought Subspace was destroyed. Now Tabuu rises again and has a greater army multi x-over because of characters from various companies join together.
1. Character list

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

My subspace emissary characters;

 **character = in original**

 _character_ _= evil at some point_

character= work like King Dedede originally

 **Mario, Luigi, Peach,** _ **Bowser** , _Rosalina and Luma, Dr. Mario, _Bowser Jr._

 **Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong,** _King K. Rool,_ Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Dixie Kong

 **Link,** **Zelda,** **Shiek,** ** _Ganondorf,_** **Toon Link,** Young Link (Majora's Mask), Lana, Impa, _Ghirahim_ _,_ _Cia,_ _Volga_ _,_ Midna, Darunia, Ruto, Tetra (Uses sword and flintlock pistol) (Hyrule Warriors may not have been created by Nintendo but its _characters are all Nintendo_ )

 **Samus,** **Zero Suit Samus,** Rundas

 **Yoshi**

 **Kirby,** **King Dedede , ****Meta Knight,** Bandana Dee, Knuckle Joe

 **Fox,** **Falco,** ** _Wolf,_** Krystal (uses her staff)

 **Pikachu** **,** **Charizard,** **Lucario,** **Jigglypuff,** Greninja, Mewtwo

 **Captain Falcon,** _Black Shadow_

 **Ness,** **Lucas**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Marth,** **Ike,** Roy, Lucina, Robin, Lyn, _Black Knight_

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **Wario**

 **Pit,** Palutena, Magnus, _Phosphora,_ _Dark Pit_

 **Olimar**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Snake**

 **Sonic,** Shadow, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Sticks (Sonic Boom), Rouge, _Dr. Eggman,_ _Metal Sonic_

Wii Fit Trainer

Villager

Megaman, Protoman, _Dr. Wily_

Little Mac

Korogra (OC)

Jack (Inkling boy), Jess (Inkling girl)

Pete (Mii Brawler), Cass (Mii Gunner), Joe (Mii Swordfighter)

Duck Hunt

Xenoblade Chronicles: Shulk, Reyn, Melia

Chrono Trigger: Crono, Lucca, Marle, _Magus_

Final Fantasy: Tidus, Auron, Yuna, Cloud, Tifa, _Jecht,_ _Sephiroth_

Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Axel

Tales of Symphonia: Lloyd, Sheena, _Kratos_

Street Fighter: Ryu, Chun-li, Cammy, _M. Bison_

Shantae

Banjo & Kazooie

Pac-man

Rayman

Enemies: Goombas (Para, Spiky, Giant) Koopa Troopas (Green and Red) ParaTroopas (Red and Green), Bullet Bills Bonzai Bills, Shy Guys, Lakitus, Spinys, Cheep cheeps, Boos, Octorocks, Redeads, Like likes, Moblins, Bokoblin, Keese, Darknuts, Skulltulas, Space pirates, Piranha plants, Pokey, Scarfy, Sharpclaw, Aparoids, Underworld army, Forces of Nature, Bulborbs, Badnicks, Egg Pawns, Octarians, Mechon, Sahagin, Heartless, Nobodies, Primids (Scope, Sword, Boom, Metal, Fire, Big, Star (uses Star rod)), Hammer bros., Fire Bros. Boomerang Bros., Subspace army

Bosses: Vaati, Mother Brain, Kraid, Andross, General Scales, Oikiny, Aparoid Queen, Rayquaza, Kyurem, Porky, Medusa, Hades, Metal Face, Lavos, Shuyin, Feral Chaos, King Boo, Petey Piranha, ArmyDillo, Mad Jack, Ghoma, King Dodongo, Manhandla, Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Yellow devil, Duon, Galleom, Ridley, Meta Ridley, Tabuu


	2. Midair Stadium, Subspace is back

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

 **Platinum: I won't overshadow the characters with my OC, I'm just not entirely sure how to write the others, I removed Soul Calibur completely and removed a lot from Final Fantasy**

A couple years ago Subspace invaded, at the head was Tabuu, the embodiment of Subspace, who sought domination and he would've succeeded if the Brawlers hadn't stopped him. Now Tabuu seeks revenge.

At the Midair Stadium a battle was about to begin and the crowd was going wild. Above the battlefield four figures waved to the crowd; a princess with long brunette hair, brown boots and a white and purple dress with pauldrons, a second princess but with blonde hair and a pink dress, a blue fox with rings on her tail and wearing a blue and black body suit, in her hand was a very ornate staff, and the final figure was a pink hedgehog in a pink dress holding a hammer. **Zelda, Peach, Krystal, Amy**

Then four statues landed in the arena and flashed, in their places were a pink puffball with red shoes, a plumber in blue overalls and a red cap with an "M", a blue robot, and a black haired boy with goggles and a sword. **Kirby, Mario, Mega Man, Korogra.**

Korogra said to Mario, "Hey Mario, you up for one helluva battle?" Mario responded, "You-a know it." Turning to Mega Man, Korogra said, "Give it your all." Then he says to Kirby, "Don't hold back." Mega Man nodded and Kirby said, "Wasn't planning to."(Yes Kirby can talk in more than 'Poyo'), the announcer counted down,"Three, Two, One... Go!" On the word 'Go' the fighters charged.

Mario did a sliding kick but Korogra jumped over and kicked behind him, hitting Mario in the back, just then Mega Man fired his 'Mega Buster' at Korogra who didn't dodge fast enough and was launched, luckily he righted himself midair then sent several slashes at Kirby which connected and dealt considerable damage to him.

Meanwhile in Skyworld, a Brunette angel with an ornate bow and a green-haired goddess with a staff and a shield were watching the fight with interest. **Pit, Palutena**

Palutena said, "I'm surprised I didn't realize how entertaining this is a couple years ago." Pit then suddered which Palutena saw and asked, "Pit what's wrong?" Pit responded, "Just remembered the incident from then..." Palutena asked, "What incident?" Pit then said, "That's right you don't remember much from before our 'Uprising' game." (Don't own Kid Icarus: Uprising, but I know Pit often broke the fourth wall)

Pit then said, "Well a couple years back, a being called 'Tabuu' attacked and drew almost everything in to Subspace, being the physical embodiment of Subspace. Myself alongside Mario, Kirby, Korogra and several others challenged Subspace, and almost failed if not for King Dedede's badges first then Sonic's timely arrival when Tabuu was about to turn all of us back into trophies. It wasn't pleasant but we destroyed Tabuu."

Back at the Midair Stadium, Kirby managed to beat Korogra with a well timed 'Final Cutter' before Mario hit him with his down smash, which defeated him. Mega Man then hit Mario with his 'Metal Blade' which gave him the match. Mega Man then tapped the bases of the statues and, in a flash, Mario, Kirby, and Korogra regained consciousness, shouldering his sword Korogra said, "Well that was a great battle guys, looks like I still have work to do." Mario chuckled, "I-a think we all could-a stand to get-a stronger."

Just then, a large airship flanked by the Halberd and a ship with striking similarities to Krystal's Arwing appeared. Sensing the danger, Krystal pole vaulted into the arena followed by Zelda warping using 'Farore's Wind', Peach floating down with her parasol, and Amy leaping down. Kirby asked, "What's Meta Knight's ship doing here?" Krystal said, "I'm more concerned about the Wolfen of StarWolf." While Amy said, "What's Eggman doing here?" To answer her question a large-bodied figure rose out of the airship with a bushy mustasche, **Dr. Eggman** , he then said, "Well if it isn't that blasted pink headgehog that is always around Sonic, I just thought I'd drop something off. Ohohoho."

A hatch opened on the bottom of the airship and an orb fell out and landed with a crash, when the dust settled the orb was revealed to be a bomb, seeing the bomb made Korogra, Mario, Kirby, Peach, Zelda and Pit, who had turned his gaze back to the fight, pale and Korogra said, "That can't be possible. A Subspace Bomb? But we destroyed Tabuu!" Out of the Halberd dropped a figure, which Mega Man saw but couldn't make out. Dr. Eggman said, "Ah but Lord Tabuu wasn't destroyed, only scattered. But now he's back and he's gathered us with some help. Ohohoho"

Korogra and Mario rushed at the bomb, only for the figure that dropped from the Halberd to shoot two fireballs at them, Korogra dodged but Mario wasn't so lucky and was hit head-on and was launched out of the arena disappearing in to the horizon as a star. Out of the smoke a large, brown dinosaur beast, _King Dodongo_ , appeared, Zelda said, "That's King Dodongo!" Korogra rushed King Dodongo and attacked, with Amy following behind him. Meanwhile a tall reptilian figure, _General Scales_ , leapt off of Eggman's Airship, followed by smaller reptilian creatures, odd bug-like creatures, and other creatures.

Back in Skyworld, the doors of Palutena's temple burst open and a figure resembling a little girl stumbled in and collapsed, Pit and Palutena ran to see who it was but we're shocked to see Viridi, the goddess of nature. Pit then helped her up and asked, "Viridi what happened?" Viridi said, "Pit, Palutena, normally I wouldn't be happy to see you but Hades, Medusa, and the Underworld Army are back, what's worse I'm not in control of the forces of nature anymore." Palutena asked, "What happened?" Viridi responded, "I don't know, one minute I'm planning to drop a reset bomb on an uninhabited desert, next thing I know Phosphora and the Forces of Nature attack me."

Pit's face drops and he says, "I think I know why they attacked... Tabuu." Viridi asks, "Who's Tabuu?" Pit responds, "Tabuu is the physical embodiment of Subspace with enough power to control Master Hand." As Korogra was fighting King Dodongo with Amy, Kirby, Mega Man, and Krystal were facing off against the reptilian creatures, the bug creatures and the Primids, recognized by Kirby, unfortunately this allowed the taller reptilian General Scales to cage Zelda and Peach and disappear with them.

Korogra went for the final strike in King Dodongo but ended up being blasted out of the arena by a fireball in a completely different direction than Mario, leaving only Kirby, Amy, Mega Man and Krystal to fight. As King Dodongo was defeated by Amy a wolf in what looks to be a flight suit jumped out of the Wolfen with a large cannon followed by a fat man in biker clothes, **Wolf,** **Wario** Krystal said, "Wolf? I should've known you helped in this." Wolf said, "I was promised money so I don't care." After the Sharpclaw, Aparoids, and Primids were destroyed Wolf and Wario fired the cannons at Amy and Krystal instantly turning them into trophies.

As Mega Man and Kirby were running the Subspace bomb detonated and took the entire stadium into Subspace. Kirby and Mega Man barely escaped using Kirby's Warp Star and Mega Man's Rush Coil, turning to Kirby Mega Man asked, "What now?" Kirby responded, "Since Tabuu and Subspace are back we need to gather allies to destroy both once and for all, come on." Kirby and Mega Man then flew toward the jungle to find Donkey Kong.

 **A/N: Alright that's good for now, anyway I may remove more characters from the list if I can't figure out how they'll fit in, so I may have less characters than planned. Next time Skyworld, The Jungle, The Swamp, and maybe The Ruins and some other areas I'll come up with later.**


	3. Jungle, Lake, more Allies

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

In Palutena's temple, Pit clenched his fist and said, "Damnit Tabuu's not holding back is he." Palutena gasped at the power of the subspace bomb and Viridi was in shock at the uncaring destruction, just then the temple rumbled and the walls were busted down by Eggman's robots and both the Forces of Nature and the Underworld Army surged in lead by a blonde girl with a scarf that resembled lightning, **Phosphora** , she then said, "Forces of Nature, Badnicks, Underworld Army advance! Tabuu will be pleased if we capture the angel that caused him so much trouble."

Viridi quickly teleported to her domain so she wouldn't get in the way of the battle, Palutena and Pit fought off the armies but were also driven out of Palutena's temple. As they flew away Phosphora told the Egg Pawns to detonate a subspace bomb, Palutena and Pit looked back to the temple as subspace consumed it, Pit then said, "Lady Palutena, we need to find allies, and I think Magnus could help we just need to find him."

As Kirby and Mega Man were flying the Halberd came up behind them and knocked them off their transports. Running along the Halberd an Arwing shot at the Halberd but the claw from the Compound Cannon sprung out and hit the Arwing, knocking it from the sky, as the pilot tried to stabilize it Kirby and Mega Man were knocked of the Halberd into the clouds below. Back with Pit and Palutena, they discovered Mario trophified and revived him. Mario shook his head and fixed his cap then said, "Mamma-mia, that hurt." Looking up he saw Pit and Palutena and said, "Oh Hey-a Pit, we've got-a big news, Tabuu is-a back." Palutena said, "Yes, we know he's taken control of both The Underworld Army and The Forces of Nature." Pit said, "Mario, this is Palutena, the goddess of light." Mario nodded and said, "We-a need to find-a the others." They then moved on.

Elswhere in the Jungle, a large gorilla with a necktie, **Donkey Kong** , was enjoying his bananas with a small chimp with a hat and shirt, **Diddy Kong** , when an orangutan with overalls and a white t-shirt, **Lanky Kong** , came in and said in a panic, "Donkey, Diddy, the banana horde has been stolen and I can't find Dixie, Tiny, or Chunky anywhere!" Donkey and Diddy exchanged a look and followed after Lanky. As they followed him several Crocodile creatures got in their way, but the kongs just punched through them. At the banana pile they were celebrating reclaiming their bananas, but then a heavy stomp was heard, turning around they saw a large crocodile with a bloodshot eye, a crown and a cape, **King K. Rool**.

Donkey said, "K. Rool steal my bananas again! Tell me where friends are now!" K. Rool said, "Foolish Donkey Kong, I don't take orders from you, I only take orders from Tabuu." Diddy was shocked and said, "Tabuu? Not possible we destroyed him a couple years ago!" K. Rool laughed, "That's what you think." He then pulled out a cannon like the ones Wolf and Wario had, realizing that K. Rool captured their friends Lanky and Diddy charged at K. Rool unaware the cannon was charging, DK rushed up and punched Diddy and Lanky out of the way and was hit by the cannon and trophified which angered Lanky and Diddy as they flew off, K. Rool grabbed DK's trophy and flew away on his Kremling kruiser.

When Kirby and Mega Man landed in the clouds, they shook to regain their bearings and fought through Spaak, Primids, and the occasional Greap and Roturret until they came across a princess in a blue dress and a silver crown using a wand to direct a little star, **Rosalina and Luma** , she then asked, "What the hell is going on?" Kirby explained, "A few years back a being called Tabuu, the embodiment of subspace, tried to take over but Mario, Peach, Luigi, hell even Bowser and Wario alongside myself and several others destroyed him, or so we thought but now he's back for revenge."

Mega Man said, "Even though Wario helped in the end he's working for Tabuu again, he attacked us at the Midair stadium after Mario was blasted of and Peach was captured." Rosalina said, "I owe Mario for helping me before so I'll join you." Kirby said, "Good, We'll need all the help we can get." They then moved on, unaware they were being watched by a yellow and green turtle in a helicopter car, **Bowser Jr.** , chuckling to himself Bowser Jr. Said "Daddy and Tabuu would love to capture them." He then flew off.

Diddy and Lanky were swinging through the trees to find help until they came to a lake, soon they saw a crashed Arwing as they approached a large metal ball rolled out from the near by cave and popped open to reveal a large armadillo with cannons mounted on its sides, _Army Dillo_ , it then fired at the Arwing and turned to the Kongs and fired, dodging to the sides Diddy and Lanky threw an explosive barrel when Army Dillo was distracted, this also tore of a bit of the armor allowing the Kongs to attack directly.

As if to cause more trouble a long green dragon, _Rayquaza_ , rose from the lake and attacked, but the Arwing pilot ejected and dashed through Rayquaza almost like an illusion, landing the pilot turned to reveal himself as a fox in a flight suit, **Fox**. He then used his Reflector to send both Rayquaza's 'Dragon Pulse' and Army Dillo's rockets back at them, this was enough to defeat Army Dillo, but only served to piss of Rayquaza. Turning their attention to him the Kongs and Fox attacked.

Diddy fired his peanut popgun to distract Rayquaza while Lanky and Fox used their smash attacks, before long Rayquaza used thunder then followed with dig which hit hard enough to trophify Lanky. Diddy was about to revive him when a purple cat-like creature, **Mewtwo** , teleported Lanky away Diddy was annoyed while Fox thought, ' _Mewtwo? He hasn't been around since Crazy Hand went berserk a long time ago, what's he up to?_ ' They quickly defeated Rayquaza, and Diddy said, "Fox! DK was captured by K. Rool, so were some other Kongs but the biggest problem is Tabuu is back!"

Fox was shocked and said, "That would explain the dark clouds around the Halberd." Diddy said, "We need to find the others and help Meta Knight reclaim his ship... Again." Nodding they headed off. Inside the Halberd a box moved just enough to see several trophified fighters among these were Amy, Krystal, a genie girl with purple hair, **Shantae** , a purple cat, **Blaze** , a girl that looks like a fish, **Ruto** , a figure with no arms, legs or a neck, **Rayman** , a rock-like figure with a hammer, **Darunia** , a lady in blue with a spell book, **Lana** , and a girl in purple with a staff and wings growing out of her head, **Melia** , the box shifted back into place as not to draw suspicion.

Elsewhere, a man in a martial arts gi, gloves and a headband, **Ryu** , was training under a waterfall when a red-haired boy with a katana, **Crono** , was launched in to the clearing by a large robot thing, _Lavos_ , Crono said, "I don't care how strong you are Lavos, I will destroy you!" Seeing the boy in trouble Ryu jumped in and used his Shoryuken to knock Lavos of balance Crono then jumped in with his katana to deliver the final strike. Once Lavos was killed Crono said, "Thanks for the help, I'm Crono." Ryu said, "No problem, name's Ryu."

As they were about to shake hands some primids alongside some octopus creatures attacked then a boy with blue tentacle hair and an ink blaster appeared and destroyed the octopus creatures, **Jack (Inkling boy)** , he then said, "Damn Octarians and whatever the hell those other things are." Jack said, "Oh hey, name's Jack." Crono asked, "What are you?" Jack replied, "Oh I'm an Inkling, a squid-kid that can swim through ink. I'm trying to find my best friend Jess, she's an Inkling to but her hair is orange." Ryu said, "We need to find out what's going on." The other two nodded and they headed out if the clearing.

 **A/N: Okay gonna cut it there, next time we'll see what happened to Koroga and who was in that box on board the Halberd, although you probably already know. Anyhow here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Mega Man, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono,** **Jack (Inkling boy)**

 **Captured: Amy, Krystal, DK, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Chunky Kong, Lana, Darunia, Ruto, Blaze, Melia, Shantae, Rayman,** **Zelda, Peach,**

 **Unknown: Korogra, Lanky Kong, Mewtwo**

 **Active but evil: Dr. Eggman, Wolf, Wario, Phosphora, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr.**


	4. Korogra returns, Castle, Plain

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

Korogra's trophy was drifting in the ocean after being knocked out by King Dodongo until it washed ashore on an island. Just then a brown haired boy in red holding a key-shaped sword walked out onto the beach, **Sora** , fighting some black and grey creatures that he recognized as Heartless and Nobodies. Once they were destroyed Sora saw Korogra's trophy and tapped the base, Korogra regained consciousness and sat up with a groan, Sora asked, "You okay? I'm Sora." Standing up Korogra said, "Yeah, name's Korogra." Sora asked, "What the hell is going on?" Korogra says, "A few years back a being known as Tabuu attacked and took the world into subspace but I helped stop him. But somehow Tabuu has returned and he's gathered his forces for revenge."

Korogra pointed in the direction of the Midair stadium and said, "I was at the Midair stadium in a battle against Mario, Kirby and Mega Man until I was beaten, afterwards the subspace army attacked which is when Zelda, Peach, Krystal, and Amy joined us. Anyway a creature called 'King Dodongo' blasted me away as I was about to finish it off." Sora said, "We should find your friends and stop this Tabuu bastard." Korogra nodded and they went off.

Elsewhere, at a castle that was the sight of a great battle a man in blue with a cape, **Marth** , a boy in red, **Roy** , and a guy in a cloak with a sword in one hand and a tome in the other, **Robin** , looked over the battlefield at the area in the distance that had been consumed by subspace until they noticed an army of Primids, Sharpclaw, and Aparoids approaching Marth gasped and said, "Primids? Oh shit Tabuu! But he was destroyed a few years back, he must be back for revenge on us." Recognizing the weight of the situation they all drew their swords which shined they then rushed into the army cutting them down until they reached the subspace.

Just then a figure in black armor appeared, **Black Knight** , and fired the cannon that Wario, Wolf, and King K. Rool had. Marth managed to dodge but Robin and Roy got hit, Black Knight then took their trophies into Subspace. Then a figure Kirby's height with a metal mask, a cape and a sword appeared, **Meta Knight** , and engaged Marth in a duel until skeletal figures with swords and shields showed up alongside living suits of armor, creatures Meta Knight recognized as scarfies, other subspace army grunts like Feyesh, AutoLance, Roader, Armight and the occasional Towtow. Defeating all the forces Marth said, "Looks like Tabuu is at it again." Meta Knight said, "Indeed Marth, he has once again taken control of the Halberd we must find Ike and the rest of our allies."

Back with Mario, Pit and Palutena they fought their way through Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros. Fire Bros., several types of Primids, forces of nature and the underworld army until they reached a burning town with all citizens evacuated soon they saw a man with a large club, **Magnus** , and an imp girl that calls shadow wolves to attack, **Midna** , fighting a demonic dog, _Twinbellows_ , which Pit and Palutena recognized and a giant spider, _Ghoma_ ,. Joining the fight Pit said, "Hey Magnus, looks like you could use a hand." Magnus dodged the spider's laser and Twinbellows' shockwave then said, "Hey Pit, it's been a while but didn't you kill Twinbellows?" Midna said, "Even if he did someone brought it back. Name's Midna by the way."

She then leapt up and smashed a fist that she turned her hair into against Ghoma's eye and killed it just as Palutena killed Twinbellows, surprisingly destroying those two revealed two trophies, a bear and bird duo, **Banjo & Kazooie**, and a girl in a Chinese dress wearing spiked bracelets, **Chun-li** , but before they could revive them a man in a long black coat, red hair and chakram, **Axel** , appeared, grabbed them and vanished. They were startled at his action so they didn't notice a shot from the Dark Cannon strike Midna and trophify her, they turned to glare in the direction the blast came from only to see a silver-haired person with a scythe, **Magus** , smirking at them. Quickly reviving Midna they charged only to be blocked by a version of Magus made out of shadow bugs. As they fought Magus left to capture other fighters.

In the Halberd, the cardboard box was thrown off revealing a man in grey camouflage, **Snake** , as he returned to the trophified fighters and managed to revive Shantae, Rayman, Melia and Darunia before a man with a spear resembling a dragon, **Volga** , blasted Snake with a Dark Cannon. Acting quickly Shantae, Rayman, Melia, and Darunia leapt out of the ship into the clouds below, Volga grunted and went somewhere else on the Halberd. Darunia and Shantae were pushed away from Melia and Rayman by the tailwind of the Halberd, Darunia and Shantae fell towards a volcano while Melia and Rayman fell towards a marsh.

At the volcano, Darunia and Shantae were attacked by giant spiders, zombies, and man-eating plants, Darunia said, "Oh damn that was a rough landing you okay? I'm Darunia." Shantae replied, "Yeah I'm good that landing just hurt like hell, then getting attacked just was annoying. I'm Shantae." Darunia looked around and said, "Looks like we were separated from the others, come on we need to find someone to tell us just what the fuck's going on."

In a research facility an air vent was kicked open and a girl in a blue bodysuit, jet shoes and a gun of her own creation, **Zero Suit Samus** , lowered herself down with the plasma whip of her gun and looked through the factory, soon she came across twin generators that were sapping energy from a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail, **Pikachu** , and a robot cord connecting its base to the arms, **R.O.B.** , Zero Suit Samus switched to her plasma whip and shattered the generators thereby freeing Pikachu and R.O.B who thanked her with a 'Pika pi' and a couple beeps.

Then several Egg Pawns attacked but were destroyed as the trio moved through the facility they battled Egg Pawns, Badniks, subspace army, and space pirates. Soon they came to a stop outside a security office when a yellowish blob creature with a red eye, _Yellow Devil_ , appeared. Annoyed at being blocked from her goal Zero Suit Samus said, "Damnit get the hell out of my way!" Once the Yelow Devil was killed they entered the room and Zero Suit Samus saw what she was looking for on the monitor, her power suit.

In a city floating over a river, a blue blur is running through the city when it hits an Egg Pawn the blur is revealed to be a blue hedgehog with red shoes, **Sonic** , who then destroys another Egg Pawn before being tackled by a robot that looks like him, **Metal Sonic** , pushing himself up Sonic says, "So old egghead reacivated you huh." Metal Sonic responded, "Negatory, the one designated as Tabuu reactivated systems and gave orders to capture and subdue allies to Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic grew angry and said, "Who did you capture!" Metal Sonic replied, "Fighters designated as Tails, Silver, Rouge, and Shadow have been captured and subdued."

Sonic fought Metal Sonic and as he was about to be trophified a boy in red with two swords, **Lloyd** , kicked Metal Sonic aside then a girl in a tunic with purple hair under her hat, **Lucca** , threw a bomb at Metal Sonic. Damaged but functioning Metal Sonic said, "Minor damage detected, repairs required." Metal Sonic then retreated into Eggman's airship as a subspace bomb was dropped and detonated, Sonic dashed out of the city followed by Lloyd and Lucca on his Rheaird.

 **A/N: Alright that's good for now, next time will pick up with Melia and Rayman, I'll also have The Zoo, The Desert, maybe The Wildlands and The Ruins. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Mega Man, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono,** **Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Marth, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca**

 **Captured: Amy, Krystal, DK, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Chunky Kong, Lana, Ruto, Blaze,** **Zelda, Peach,** **Roy, Robin, Snake, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Shadow**

 **Unknown: Lanky Kong, Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel**

 **Active but evil: Dr. Eggman, Wolf, Wario, Phosphora, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Black Knight, Magus, Volga, Metal Sonic**

 **Fi, Saki, and Midna's Twili form have been removed from the story entirely**


	5. Zoo, Marsh, Mega Man captured

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

 **Martyn: All fighters will battle Tabuu, let's just say I've got something planned.**

Melia and Rayman landed in the Marsh, shaking the landing off Rayman said, "Not my smoothest landing, name's Rayman." Melia stood and said, "Pleasure to meet you Rayman, I'm Melia." Rayman said, "We should try to find the others." Melia nodded and they went deeper into the marsh fighting off mechon and the subspace army. Soon they came across a temple, seeing the signs of a battle they entered the temple. Elsewhere a blonde boy in a striped shirt, **Lucas** , was walking through an old and abandoned zoo he soon heard heavy steps, instinctively kicking up his Psi powers he turned to see a large statue, sighing in annoyance Lucas said, "Really Porky?"

Then Lucas said, "Wait, Porky? But we destroyed Tabuu?" Turning away he ran, hitting switches to open the doors, remembering what happened before he stepped over the branch that he tripped on before, Lucas slid to a stop then used his PK Thunder to stun the porky statue. This was timed perfectly as, just like before, a boy in a baseball cap and a red and blue striped shirt, **Ness** , appeared and destroyed the statue with his PK Cross. This revealed the spider mech, _Porky_ , after destroying it Lucas asked, "So Tabuu is back?" Ness nodded, "Appearently." just then a man in red with a cape, **M. Bison** , appeared and shot at them with the Dark Cannon, both dodged but Ness ended up cornering himself, M. Bison aimed at him and fired. Lucas shoved Ness out of the way and was trophified Ness knew he couldn't fight M. Bison right now so he turned and ran.

Back with Rayman and Melia, as they were making there way through the temple the ground started shaking before the floor opened underneath them, as they fell they saw the ground close above them, a trapdoor, when they landed they were greeted by fish creatures, mechon, strange ladybug creatures and primids. As they were about to be overrun a man in a space suit followed by little creatures, **Olimar** , a girl in a skirt held up by suspenders, **Tifa** , and a guy holding a weapon resembling a lance, **Reyn** , jumped in and helped destroy those enemies. Rayman asked, "What the hell is going on?" Olimar said, "An old enemy I helped destroy wants revenge, it's name's Tabuu."

Olimar explained the time Tabuu first attacked, Reyn asked, "Melia have you seen Shulk anywhere?" She shook her head, "No, I haven't Reyn honestly thanks to someone in a grey camouflage suit I regained consciousness only to have to jump out of an airship when he was turned into a trophy, Rayman and I were separated from the other two the man saved and they fell toward a volcano." Olimar said, "It was Snake who saved you and you had to jump out of the Halberd, which we need to reclaim for its real owner."

Out in the sea is large island shaped like a crocodile, a guy with blonde hair, a full gauntlet covering his left arm and a sword that looked to be made of water, **Tidus** , surfaced and swam to the ledge, as it wasn't really an island but a base of sorts, climbing up he was attacked by kremlings, and the fish creatures called sahagins he quickly made his way inside looking for answers as to what's going on. Tidus then saw a red echidna with white gloves with spikes, **Knuckles** , a girl with red gloves and boots wearing a beret and a green leotard, **Cammy** , and girl wearing purple and fights with cards, **Sheena** , almost out numbered by kremlings, badnicks, and both the forces of nature and the underworld army.

Once they were destroyed someone who looked like Pit but was wearing black, **Dark Pit** , attacked but after almost being beaten retreated and left a giant crazy robot jack-in-the-box, _Mad Jack_ , to destroy them. They managed to beat it but then someone who looked like Tidus, _Shuyin_ , appeared and blasted them out of the base into the ocean. In other locations a man in green, **Luigi** , a frog that fights like a ninja, **Greninja** , a badger with a boomerang, **Sticks** , and a woman that looks like Marth but has a strange pattern in one of her eyes, **Lucina** , were fighting of some enemies when they were launched into the air only to fall back down as trophies.

When they landed it was revealed that a penguin with a hammer, **King Dedede** , trophified Luigi, someone resembling Mega Man but in red and with a long ponytail, **Protoman** , trophified Sticks, Mewtwo trophified Greninja, and Axel trophified Lucina. The four smirked and hid as Wario, Wolf, M. Bison and a man in purple with a long sword, **Kratos** , approached and saw the four trophified fighters, as they were about to take the trophies to Eggman's airship or the Halberd the four surprised them and took the cargo that they had including the other trophified fighters.

Back with Sora and Korogra they were cutting through wave after wave of enemies until they came across a trophified fighter, Korogra tapped the base and a girl in a white dress with a crossbow, **Marle** , came to then said, "Thanks for that, I'm Marle." Korogra and Sora introduced themselves and Korogra asked, "What the hell happened?" Marle said, "I was trying to figure out what was going on with my friends but those weird tower creatures separated us." Korogra said, "Well those creatures were called 'Gamygas' damn things are really annoying, anyway the cause of this is an old enemy of mine called 'Tabuu' who's the embodiment of subspace, a few years ago he tried to take over but I helped stop him and we thought he was destroyed but he came back for revenge."

At the volcano, Darunia and Shantae stopped to fight some moblins before coming to a temple, inside they fought more creatures and soon came to the inner sanctuary but a large demonic beast, _Feral Chaos_ , emerged from the magma. Unfortunately it was too strong for them and they were about to be trophified again but a swordsman in a red coat, **Auron** , killed just in time he then said, "Careful, it can be rough around here, I'm Auron." Giving their greetings, Darunia said, "Thanks, we could use the help because we have no idea what the hell is going on." Auron said, "Neither do I, but we need more allies." They progressed through the temple until they reached a large plain.

Kirby, Mega Man and Rosalina were walking along when a large turtle with spikes coming out of its shell, **Bowser** , appeared they fought him but just before the beat him Bowser fired a Dark Cannon at them and it hit Mega Man because he pushed Kirby out of the way. Kirby and Rosalina ran off. Annoyed, Bowser leapt into his clown car with Mega Man's Trophy. A long ways away a guy in a tunic grabbed the sword from its pedestal and held it out catching a shine, **Link** , just then a kid that looked like link but younger appeared with a shield that looked like a face and a tempered gold sword, **Young Link** , Link asked, "What's going on?" YLink said, "I'm a different version of you because I can use masks for different abilities."

Link said, "How bout I just call you 'Young'? YLink said, "Sure." Soon they had to fight through Moblins, Darknuts, Octorocks, and Redeads. Shaking his head Link said, "I hate Redeads." YLink said, "I think all versions of us hate those damn things." Nodding Link said, "Probably all the versions of us that've dealt with them." They then moved on to chase down Eggman's ship, while telling Young about Tabuu and Subspace.

 **A/N: Alright I'm gonna end it here for now, next time we'll see what Ryu's group, Marth's group, and Zero Suit Samus' group are up to, maybe I'll even show which fighters Mewtwo, King Dedede, Axel, and Protoman have. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono,** **Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Marth, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, Ness, Olimar, Tifa, Reyn, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Auron, Link, Young Link**

 **Captured: Amy, Krystal, DK, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Chunky Kong, Lana, Ruto, Blaze,** **Zelda, Peach,** **Roy, Robin, Snake, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Lucas,** **Mega Man**

 **Unknown: Lanky Kong, Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Luigi, Greninja, Sticks, Lucina, King Dedede, Protoman,**

 **Active but evil: Dr. Eggman, Wolf, Wario, Phosphora, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Black Knight, Magus, Volga, Metal Sonic, M. Bison, Dark Pit, Kratos, Bowser**

 **Claus and Blood Falcon have been removed entirely**


	6. Research Facility, Clearing, Swamp

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

Ryu, Crono, and Jack had left the clearing and fought through all kinds of enemies, soon coming to a battle, when the enemies had been destroyed a woman in blue with a giant sword, **Impa** , turned to them and demanded who they were but before they could respond a giant piranha plant appeared, _Petey Piranha_ , and attacked by swinging its leaf-like arms which formed tornados and occasionally spewing a slimy paint-like substance. Once they killed it Ryu said, "I'm Ryu, the red head is Crono, and the guy who looks like a squid is Jack, an inkling.

Anyway we're trying to find Jack's best friend, an Inkling named Jess, but we're also trying to figure out what in hell is going on." Impa said, "I'm Impa, and I'm curious as to what's going on so I'll join you." They nodded and went further into the woods. With Marth and Meta Knight, they raced through the field to Dr. Eggman in his bubble car. Marth tried to use his Dolphin slash but missed and before Meta Knight could fly after him, Eggman shot Meta Knight's wings. Annoyed he flipped his cape so it wouldn't burn, then a girl with green hair, a blue dress, and a katana, **Lyn** , slashed the barrier around the Subspace bomb right after Lyn broke the barrier a man with blue hair, a green headband, and a two handed sword, **Ike** , used his Great Aether and disabled the bomb. The four then ran after Eggman as he spiraled away.

In the Research Facility, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, and R.O.B. destroyed several Eggpawns, Badnicks, Space Pirates, and various Subspace army grunts. Soon they came to the location of Zero Suit Samus's Power Suit, before she could grab it ice laced with purple shot at them looking in the direction it came from they saw a being in white armor with ice claws, **Rundas** , surrounded by a purple aura and behind him were copies of the power suit, once defeated Zero Suit Samus revived Rundas then the sirens went off and Eggpawns surged into the room only for an explosion to destroy them and out walked a figure in orange and red armor, **Samus** , followed by the others.

They then progressed further into the facility, as they neared the exit a giant purple dragon creature, _Ridley_ , appeared and slammed Samus against the wall then dragged her along until it was hit by a bolt of lightning, a spire of ice and a powerful laser blast. Upon landing the fighters engaged Ridley in battle, when it was defeated they left through the open door only to see Eggpawns exiting a factory with a subspace bomb in tow. Elsewhere Ness had found a short guy with boxing gloves, **Little Mac** , and told him what went on, nodding Little Mac said, "We'll get Lucas, but we need more allies." Ness nodded and they headed to the Ruins nearby.

In a ship somewhere a tall man in black armor with red hair and a pulsing white wound on his chest, **Ganondorf** , looks at four monitors then with a single motion sends four subspace generals to locations, Bowser goes to King Dedede's castle, a woman in purple with a scepter, **Cia** , goes to Axel's base, a scientist with haphazard hair, **Dr. Wily** , goes to Protoman's base, and a man in a black suit that resembles a bull, **Black Shadow** , goes to Mewtwo's base. At his castle, King Dedede grabs a case of broaches resembling his face then moves to a large room which contained four trophified fighters, Luigi, Zelda, a pirate girl with a sword and a gun, **Tetra** , and a pink puffball with eyes and ears, **Jigglypuff**.

He then places the broaches on them but has to put the one he planed for himself on Zelda. In Mewtwo's base are four fighters, Lanky Kong, Greninja, someone who looks like Mario but in a doctor's coat, **Dr. Mario** , and a dog and duck duo, **Duck Hunt** , Mewtwo placed badges of an eye on them while forgetting one for himself. At Axel's base are Banjo & Kazooie, Chun-li, Lucina, and a girl in an orange tunic with an arm cannon, **Cass (Mii Gunner)** , Axel puts pins resembling his chakram on them.

And at Protoman's base are Sticks, a lady in yoga clothes, **Wii Fit Trainer** , a boy with a red shirt with the number 1 on it, **Villager** , and a yellow ball with arms, legs and a face, **Pac-Man** , Protoman puts pins on them that resemble his mask. As they are looking over the fighters they have their bases start crumbling and chunks of the ceiling land on their heads, trophifying them. The four that Ganondorf sent leapt down into the bases and looked over the wreckage with factions of the armies until they saw the trophies of Zelda, Lanky Kong, Lucina, and Wii Fit Trainer sticking out from under the rubble.

As Diddy and Fox were walking by a swamp Diddy was hit by a Dark Cannon from King K. Rool, dodging a second shot Fox revived Diddy after K. Rool made a shadow bug copy, K. Rool was about to fire again when an Arwing shot the ground distracting K. Rool then a falcon in a flight suit, **Falco** , leapt out and destroyed the Dark Cannon, annoyed K. Rool retreated then the shadow Diddy grew to ten feet.

Once it was defeated Fox said, "Falco, Tabuu is back." Falco replied, "Not really surprising. Let's go." As they were about to leave a large head with floating hands appeared, _Andross_ , Fox and Falco sighed in annoyance before fighting and destroying him with Diddy's help, the then saw a skiff with DK's trophy chained up, they then followed with the Great Fox. Sonic, Lucca and Lloyd looked back at the orb of subspace, Sonic then said, "I need to find the others, they can help with this." Just then a laser was shot at them, dodging to either side they looked up to see a robot with a face, _Metal Face_ , then out of the bushes jumped a boy with a red jacket, blonde hair and an odd looking sword, **Shulk** , he then slashed Metal Face's back, which dealt considerable damage.

Seeing an opening, Sonic, Lloyd, and Lucca attacked, once it was destroyed Sonic explained Tabuu and subspace deciding to help Shulk followed after them. As Melia, Rayman, Reyn, Tifa, and Olimar were trying to figure out what to do the wall slid open to reveal a kid with cat-like eyes, **Toon Link** , he said, "Come on, let's get outa here, my name's Toon Link, just call me 'Toon' okay?" Following him, Tifa asked, "Why do you want us to call you Toon?" TLink replied, "Because I'm another version of Link, a more cartoonish version, hence the name Toon."

After Mega Man's capture Kirby and Rosalina plus her luma fight through hordes of enemies until they came across a Waddle Dee with a spear, **Bandana Dee** , and a fighter Kirby's height in a blue jumpsuit, **Knuckle Joe** , seeing them Kirby said, "Dee, Joe, it's been awhile." Knuckle Joe said, "Hey Kirby, what's up?" Kirby explained Tabbu and subspace then they took off.

Back with Mario and his group they had just come across a large plant monster, _Manhandla_ , and a large ghost with a crown, _King Boo_ , the appearance of these two was enough to separate the group as Manhandla burrowed under ground creating a crevice which Pit and Midna fell into and King Boo drew the attention of Mario and Magnus, unfortunately this left Palutena open for someone in a white jumpsuit with a red cape and a black sword, **Girahim** , to strike and trophify her and escape. Once King Boo had been dealt with Mario and Magnus returned only to see the crevice had caved in.

 **A/N: Okay so there's chapter 6, next time Ness and Little Mac will explore the ruins, Meta Knight's group will find something in the wastelands and I'll go from there. Anyway I would've updated sooner if my internet didn't go out on me. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Pit, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono,** **Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Marth, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, Ness, Olimar, Tifa, Reyn, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Auron, Link, Young Link, Impa, Lyn, Ike, Rundas, Samus, Little Mac, Falco, Shulk, Toon Link, Bandana Dee, Knuckle Joe,**

 **Captured: Amy, Krystal, DK, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Chunky Kong, Lana, Ruto, Blaze,** **Zelda, Peach,** **Roy, Robin, Snake, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Lucas,** **Mega Man,** **Lanky Kong,** **Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer,** **Palutena**

 **Unknown: Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Luigi, Greninja, Sticks, King Dedede, Protoman, Tetra, ****Jigglypuff,** **Dr. Mario,** **Duck Hunt,** **Cass (Mii Gunner),** **Villager,** **Pac-Man,**

 **Active but evil: Dr. Eggman, Wolf, Wario, Phosphora, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Black Knight, Magus, Volga, Metal Sonic, M. Bison, Dark Pit, Kratos, Bowser, Ganondorf, Cia, Dr. Wily, Black Shadow, Girahim**

 **Samurai Goroh has been removed entirely, I also removed some bosses; NME, Yevon, Yggdrasil, Ansem, Chaos, Chaos Kin, Dark Gaia, Pandora, Thanatos and Shadow Queen.**


	7. The fighters begin coming together

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

Ness and Little Mac fought through several enemies until they got to a cliff overlooking the ruins they then saw M. Bison talking to a man in black with silver hair and a huge katana, **Sephiroth** , who then sprouted one wing and flew off with a trophy, but they didn't see who it was because Sephiroth had flown too fast. When they arrived at the entrance to the Ruins M. Bison appeared and from the look in his eye he wanted to capture them so they engaged in battle, as they were struggling to fight him off a brunette girl with a staff, **Yuna** , appeared and knocked him aside with help from a creature emerging from a seal. When M. Bison was defeated Ness looked around for Lucas, and Little Mac filled Yuna in.

Yuna said, "I'll help you find your friends." The three then entered the Ruins. Meta Knight, Marth, Ike and Lyn saw a tank speeding through the wastelands and Ike said, "Galleom huh? So Tabuu is back." They then jumped down to follow it, unfortunately before they got to it a three headed dragon, _Hewdraw_ , appeared and seperated the four by launching Marth and Lyn with a swing of its body and as they were pulling themselves out of the cliff sides a wizard in black, _Vaati_ , hit them with his magic and trophified them then contacted Volga who flew down in his dragon form, grabbed the trophies and flew back to the Halberd, but as he was returning to ask Vaati to gather more he was hit hard and fell. Readying his spear he turned to the one who knocked him down and saw a blonde with a large sword, **Cloud** , who leapt down and fought Volga eventually trophifing him then destroyed Vaati. Cloud then turned back to the ruins as Meta Knight and Ike forced Galleom to retreat.

Back inside the Ruins, Ness, Little Mac, and Yuna had to fight against a giant lizard with three eyes, _Kraid_ , once it was killed a trophy fell to the ground next to them. Tapping the base a guy in red with gloves, **Pete (Mii Brawler)** , regained consciousness and decided to help them. They then made their way to a large hall which is when Galleom fell through the ceiling and battled them. They managed to defeat it but as a last resort it activated the subspace bomb in its head and flew out, trying to draw the surroundings into Subspace.

Ness and Yuna managed to sever its arms before it detonated, but in doing this Pete and Little Mac lost consciousness and were saved by Meta Knight and one of Yuna's creatures as the ruins, including the trophies of M. Bison and Volga, were drawn into subspace. As Young and Link were chasing down Eggman's ship a giant bug creature, _Aparoid Queen_ , got in their way when a small grenade and an egg hit it and out jumped a green dinosaur, **Yoshi** , and a figure in blue with a braid, **Shiek** , who helped destroy it then accompanied them after Eggman's ship. Meanwhile, Pit and Midna were trying to track down Manhandla who disappeared after they fell into the crevice when they came out and met up with Sora, Korogra and Marle.

As Darunia, Shantae, and Auron were traveling through the plain General Scales reappeared and they were about to battle when orange ink was shot between them, then an inkling with pink shoes and orange tentacle hair, **Jess (Inkling girl)** jumped out of the ink and kicked General Scales in the face, undeterred General Scales attacked but was beaten. Jess then said, "Hey, I'm Jess an inkling. Anyway I'm looking for my friend Jack, you seen him?" Darunia said, "Unfortunately no, but why not join us? We're looking for our friends to."

Jess said, "Alright might as well." Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, and Sheena climbed on to shore and fought several enemies until they came across a guy in blue with a sword, **Joe (Mii Swordfighter)** , who joined them to track down Dark Pit. Elsewhere Link, Young, Sheik, and Yoshi found a cave in the mountain side, fighting through the tunnel in the base they found they came across Cia making her escape with Lucina in tow Link and Young jump at her but falter when she raises Lucina's trophy as a shield, leaping back Sheik then launches a barrage of needles at her, as Cia dodges Axel's chakram pin falls off she then opens a dark portal and jumps through. Yoshi walks to the pin and looks at it curiously, then eats it as they leave Phosphora drops a Subspace Bomb that took the area to Subspace.

Diddy jumps out of Falco's arwing and, activating his rocket barrel backpack, bombards the skiff with shots from his peanut popguns then taps DK's trophy and DK breaks his chains and gets ready to fight as more enemies jump on the skiff, as they're about to be overpowered a figure in a blue racing suit and red helmet, **Captain Falcon** , kicks the skiff and helps the Kongs, he then said, "DK, Diddy, looks like Tabuu returned." DK said, "Yes Falcon, Tabuu returned, captured friends." Diddy waves to Falco who gives a thumbs up before flying off the skiff they're on then docks in the lower upper levels of the bomb factory. Melia, Rayman, Olimar, Tifa, Reyn, and Toon are making their way out of the temple when a shot from a dark cannon strikes Tifa and trophifies her then a man with an odd sash and a tattoo on his chest, **Jecht** , said, "Sorry but I'm under Tabuu's orders.

He then grabbed Tifa's trophy and left, the others tried to stop him but were distracted by an ape, _Oikinny_ , once he had been taken care of they resumed looking for Jecht. Mario and Magnus soon find Manhandla by a lake and when it's destroyed they find a cave and catch Black Shadow getting away with Lanky Kong and try to overpower him but, like Cia, he dodged and escaped while the badge falls off and Magnus pockets it. Dark Pit is about to leave a Subspace Bomb but Mario stops him from flying away the three then fight while Egg Pawns activate the bomb, Mario and Magus get good hits on Dark Pit and trophify him but have to run as the bomb goes off. Back with Meta Knight, Ike, Cloud, Ness, Little Mac, Yuna, and Pete, Meta Knight sees the Halberd and the Great Fox in aerial combat near the ice mountain.

Tightening his grip on his sword, he starts climbing he then comes to a stop when he sees two kids with mallets and parkas, one blue the other pink, **Ice Climbers** , then a white-grey dragon, _Kyurem_ , appears and attacks when Meta Knight defeats it he revives the Ice climbers and said, "Nana, Popo, Tabbu's back." Popo says, "Yeah we figured as much, come on." When they got to the top a dog-like creature with spikes coming out of its chest and hands, **Lucario** , jumped down and said, "Hello Meta Knight, Nana, Popo." Meta Knight said, "Hello Lucario, it seems Tabbu has returned." Lucario said, "Indeed. And though our friends have gathered more allies we need all the help we can get to stop Tabuu."

Meta Knight said, "I don't doubt it, first lets reclaim my ship." Then the Halberd slammed the Great Fox into the mountain and Meta Knight and Lucario board while the Ice Climbers fall down the mountain, only to land with the others. Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., and Rundas enter the bomb factory only for a giant brain in a jar, _Mother Brain_ , to get in their way, forcing past it they encountered Metal Sonic and fought leaving him trophified.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time the active fighters will start gathering, fighting of the bosses (Tabuu will be fought in the finale) and trophifing the Subspace generals. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Pit, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono,** **Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, Ness, Olimar, Reyn, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Auron, Link, Young Link, Impa, Ike, Rundas, Samus, Little Mac, Falco, Shulk, Toon Link, Bandana Dee, Knuckle Joe, Yuna, Cloud,** **Pete (Mii Brawler),** **Yoshi,** **Shiek,** **Jess (Inkling girl),** **Joe (Mii Swordfighter), DK, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Lucario**

 **Captured: Amy, Krystal, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Chunky Kong, Lana, Ruto, Blaze,** **Zelda, Peach,** **Roy, Robin, Snake, Tails, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Lucas,** **Mega Man,** **Lanky Kong,** **Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer,** **Palutena,** **Marth,** **Lyn,** **Tifa**

 **Unknown: Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Luigi, Greninja, Sticks, King Dedede, Protoman, Tetra, ****Jigglypuff,** **Dr. Mario,** **Duck Hunt,** **Cass (Mii Gunner),** **Villager,** **Pac-Man,** **Volga,** **M. Bison,** **Dark Pit,** **Metal Sonic,**

 **Active but evil: Dr. Eggman, Wolf, Wario, Phosphora, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Black Knight, Magus, Kratos, Bowser, Ganondorf, Cia, Dr. Wily, Black Shadow, Girahim, Sephiroth, Jecht**


	8. Fighters revived, Generals Beaten

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

Tidus's group made their way to Protoman's base to see Dr. Wily getting away with Wii Fit Trainer, he and Joe rush at him and, like with Cia and Black Shadow, he evaded and leaves behind the pin which Sheena pockets. Ike and the others fight off the enemies that swarmed around them then Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, and Shulk jump down to help. Lucario and Meta Knight make it onto the Halberd and quickly revive Snake, who said, "Damn I was careless, come on I saw five others this way." Following after him they saw Blaze, Ruto and Lana but not Amy or Krystal. After they were revived they continued through the Halberd, only to be stopped by Shuyin and Magus.

Once Shuyin was destroyed they trophified Magus who then fell out the cargo hatch into an orb of subspace, continuing on they revived Roy, Lucas, and Chunky Kong only to be stopped, this time by Black Knight who they trophified and fell to the Research Facility. Meanwhile Korogra, Sora, Marle, Pit and Midna catch up with Bowser as he tries to get away with Zelda's Trophy and attack, but like the others, Bowser holds Zelda's trophy as a shield then dodges Marle's shots only to escape to the Halberd, unaware of whose inside. Midna grabs the Dedede Broach that fell off and they run as Dedede's castle is engulfed by subspace like the bases of Mewtwo, Protoman, and Axel before.

Auron's group finds Medusa attacking Ryu's group and jumps in to help, once she's destroyed Jess said, "Jack! I've been looking for you." Jack said, "Jess! Finally! I was starting to wonder if we'd ever meet up. Anyway these are some friends I made Ryu, Crono, and Impa." Jess said, "These are Shantae, Darunia, and Auron. I met them while looking for you." After greetings were exchanged both groups went to try and find out what was going on.

Kirby's group met up with Mario and Magnus while they were fighting Hades in destroying him they made their way aboard Eggman's airship and freed Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Robin, Tails, and Palutena before encountering Phosphora who Magnus dispatched and her trophy fell into an orb of subspace moving foreword they found Tifa and Lyn but encountered Kratos who also was trophified. Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., and Rundas fight more subspace grunts before blasting through a wall were tons of Subspace bombs are at the ready, elsewhere DK, Diddy Kong, and Captain Falcon enter the bomb factory from the Skiff hanger and Captain Falcon says, "Alright, I don't think the layout has really changed since last time Tabuu attacked so we need to get to the bomb storage.

The two Kongs nodded and followed, however on their way they encountered Wario and Jecht and soundly beat them leaving their trophies behind shortly after this they find and revive Silver, Rouge, and Shadow. Fox and Falco are in their Arwings blasting at Wolf's Wolfen and eventually shoot it out of the air causing it to crash and trophify Wolf, they then turned their attention to K. Rool's Kremling Krusier and shot holes in it. Setting the Arwings to Autopilot they jumped through the hole and found the trophies of Mega Man and a winged lizard with fire on its tail, **Charizard** , however they were also met with King K. Rool, Bowser Jr. And Girahim.

Once they were defeated the Krusier shuddered and started diving toward an orb of subspace, Fox said, "We need to go!" Everyone nodded and leapt out the hole that was made earlier. Fox and Falco landed in their Arwings while Mega Man landed on his Rush Coil and Charizard took to the sky. They glimpsed the trophies of K. Rool, Bowser Jr. And Ghirahim fade into the shadows of subspace.

The group in the Halberd fight through hordes of enemies eventually coming to a room where four cages hang from the ceiling in them are the trophies of Amy, Krystal, Zelda, and Peach then shadow bugs descend and create evil versions of the four then from the shadows Cia emerged and taunted them. Roy, Lucas, Lana and Chunky Kong stay behind to fight them while Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Blaze and Ruto continue on. During the battle Cia was trophified by an open window and fell out, looking over the edge Lana saw Cia's trophy fall into the subspace that took the river city. Roy leapt up and cut down the trophies and revived them, Zelda said, "Let's get to the deck, I'm sure Meta Knight is up in the bridge now."

Sure enough, Meta Knight was in the bridge and saw the ship was once again piloted by a flat man, **Mr. Game & Watch**, however Sephiroth was also there. And as he turned to them a shock wave blasted him out the window turning in the direction it came from he saw Cloud also flying and said, "Ah, Cloud it's been too long." Cloud responded, "Not long enough Sephiroth." They charged and clashed multiple times, however just as Sephiroth was about to taunt Cloud, he was trophified by Cloud's Climhazzard and also fell into the subspace of the river city.

The others made it to the deck as Ruto blast the Game & Watch clones out of the bridge with water, the clones then meld together as a two sided mech, Duon, Meta Knight takes the wheel as the others jump out and land on the deck ready to fight. Soon Duon is destroyed and Game & Watch is revived only to once again get rebuked by Peach before she hands him her parasol, Meta Knight then steers the Halberd out of the dark clouds.

Back with the group on Eggman's airship, they reach a room with the trophies of Lanky Kong, Lucina, Marth, and Wii Fit Trainer on a platform before shadow versions of them appear followed by Black Shadow who stayed by the pit separating the platform from the rest of the room only to fall down it when he was trophified, Tails flew over and revived them and carried them one at a time over the gap. Continuing on they saw Eggman start up his mech before attacking and swiftly defeating him, however during the battle the ship's systems were damaged and it went into an uncontrolled dive. Tails said, "I won't be able to get this thing under control, we'll have to jump when we get close to the ground."

Mario said, "There's a bit of-a problem with-a that Tails, look." Tails looked and saw they were heading straight for an orb of subspace then said, "Oh... Well we'll have to jump now!" Before pushing a button on a remote he had and jumping out, the others shrugged and followed him and as they fell they heard a jet coming their way. Landing in the cockpit Tails said, "This is the X-Tornado, a jet I built some time ago." They turned as they heard Eggman's airship explode on its way into subspace. As all of this is going on the other groups approach the canyon between the ruins and the ice mountain.

In the bomb factory the Kongs, Captain Falcon, Silver, Rouge and Shadow fight their way through before blasting through the wall into the room just as Samus, Pikachu, Rundas, and R.O.B. enter, Dr. Wily climbs into his own mech before calling for subspace forces to attack as they fight the egg pawns have activated dozens of subspace bombs. Once Dr. Wily is beaten and trophified, Captain Falcon says, "We've gotta go, the Falcon Flyer is on standby." Everyone nodded and they took off, however just as they reach the ship Ridley reappears only with cybernetics, Meta Ridley, and attacks them. Luckily they manage to destroy him and escape just before the bombs go off.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time the active fighters will mount their attack on Subspace and encounter Tabuu only to be trophified by his off waves, then those that still have those pins will have to revive everyone else. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Mario, Kirby, Pit, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono, Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, Ness, Olimar, Reyn, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Auron, Link, Young Link, Impa, Ike, Rundas, Samus, Little Mac, Falco, Shulk, Toon Link, Bandana Dee, Knuckle Joe, Yuna, Cloud, Pete (Mii Brawler), Yoshi, Shiek, Jess (Inkling girl), Joe (Mii Swordfighter), DK, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Lucario, Snake, Lana, Ruto, Blaze, Roy, Lucas, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Robin, Tails, Tifa, Lyn, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Mega Man, Charizard, Palutena, Amy, Krystal, Zelda, Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, Lanky Kong, Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, **

**Unknown: Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Luigi, Greninja, Sticks, King Dedede, Protoman, Tetra, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Duck Hunt, Cass (Mii Gunner), Villager, Pac-Man, Volga, M. Bison, Dark Pit, Metal Sonic, Magus, Black Knight, Phosphora, Kratos, Wario, Wolf, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Ghirahim, Jecht, Cia, Sephiroth, Black Shadow, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily,**

 **Active but evil: Bowser, Ganondorf**


	9. Invasion and defeat

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

The Falcon Flyer blasted out of the floating island just as subspace engulfed it, those at the canyon look on in shock at the utter destruction of the subspace bombs however those who fought Tabuu last time clenched their fists in total rage. Just then the Halberd, Falcon Flyer and X-Tornado land, and the passengers disembark and everyone begins talking Korogra then said, "Alright everyone, it's time to take the fight to Tabuu." Everyone cheered loudly, and Meta Knight said, "I suggest using the Halberd as bait, Tabuu has likely rebuilt the Subspace Gunship." Those who saw it before shuddered, and Palutena asked, "What's the Subspace Gunship?" Pit answered, "It's the greatest weapon the Subspace army has, you thought the cannons and bombs were bad but the Gunship can merely fire its main gun and Subspace will engulf its target just like it engulfed the floating island."

Sonic added, "Since Eggman joined Tabuu, he probably was ordered to upgrade the gunship. Last time it was destroyed before it could get off another shot but with Eggman it can probably fire multiple times in succession before needing to recharge." Crono said, "Should we store our ships in the Halberd's cargo bay?" Mario said, "You all-a have ships?" Crono said, "Well I don't know about all of us, but Lucca, Marle and I have the Epoch." Lloyd added, "Sheena and I have Rheiards." Sora said, "I've got a Gummi Ship." Krystal said, "Fox, Falco, and I have spare Arwings." Tails said, "You know I have the X-Tornado." Mega Man said, "I've my Rush Coil." Link said, "And we know Captain Falcon has his Falcon Flyer, Samus has her gunship, Olimar has the ship he used last time and Kirby can easily get the Dragoon again."

Meta Knight responded, "Yes, store them in the cargo bay. As Falcon's ship is likely the biggest of them most of us will be on board the Flyer." Samus removed her helmet and said, "True, my ship can only hold four including myself." Sora responded, "The Gummi Ship has seats for three but can hold seven." Crono said, "Unfortunately there's only enough room for three in the Epoch." Amy said, "While four people can fit in the X-Tornado four more can ride on the wings." Falco said, "Each of our Arwings can barely hold two." Captain Falcon asked, "Hey Kirby, do you know of any other vehicles like the Dragoon?" Thinking for a moment, Kirby said, "Yeah, there's about four but each can hold three people. So aside from that I guess those who don't have ships will ride in the Flyer." Korogra said, "Alright that'll have to work. Get your ships and meet back here to load them on, Kirby I take it you're going to destroy the gunship again?" Kirby said, "That was the plan."

Fox said, "Alright let's get what we need." Soon enough the ships were all loaded in and everyone did a quick run through of their skills before Pit said, "It's time." From the massive orb of Subspace a low groaning was heard then the gunship emerged and Yuna gasped, "When you said the Subspace Gunship was huge you weren't kidding." Pit said, "I may like jokes, but I'd never joke about something this serious." On the command deck Ganondorf and Bowser stood, either unaware or not caring that the other generals have been defeated. Ganondorf merely made a motion and the Gunship fired off a shot that immediately engulfed the ocean where the crocodile shaped island was, shortly after swiveled around the orb and shot four more times engulfing the once burning town, the temple in the marsh, the volcano, and the clearing before needing to recharge.

Tails said, "Now's our chance!" Meta Knight heard Tails and said, "Alright here we go!" Ganondorf notices a shine on the horizon where the Halberd is approaching from, with a wave of his arm five cannons rise and start firing. Activating the auxiliary engines, Meta Knight sets the Halberd to Auto-Pilot and makes his way to the cargo bay and says, "Any moment now a blast will hit and pierce straight through the bow and out the aft shortly followed by another hitting the middle on the port side causing the ship to split and explode before fragmenting. Everyone get in or on the ships." Just as everyone boarded the blasts hit and the ship started to fall apart, when the Halberd explodes the ships fly out of the fire.

Irritated Ganondorf swings his arm out while Bowser pounds his fist on the ground in anger, the smaller cannons on the Gunship start firing but the pilots of the ships skillfully evade. Then a shine appears in the distance revealing Kirby on the Dragoon who then uses the Dragoon's speed to cleanly pierce through a skinnier and weaker area of the Gunship, realizing this battle is lost Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into subspace as the Gunship explodes. The fighters weave through the explosions and blast straight into subspace. Inside they stand together atop a cliff in Subspace and Kirby says, "Alright everyone, we've got to fight our way to Tabuu. Let's do it!"

Everyone cheers before jumping down and charging the armies that meet them head on, the fighters throw everything they've got at the armies slowly but surely pushing through. Deep in subspace Bowser pounds forward as Gannondorf walks behind him then says, "Bowser, your usefulness has come to an end." Before firing the Dark Cannon and trophifing him then kicking his trophy aside, opening his arms Master Hand appeared with slight twitches here and there. Looking up Ganondorf saw chains of light embedded in Master Hand and at the end was Tabuu, angered Ganondorf leapt up in an attempt to attack Tabuu only for him to be blasted back by a force field as he fell Ganondorf was trophified.

His trophy hit Master Hand breaking the chains, which then were ripped out of Master Hand who then also landed hard before clenching as a fist and charging Tabuu but was stopped by the force field before falling never to get up. Then the fighters arrive and Mario says, "Hello again-a Tabuu." Korogra adds, "This time we'll make sure you never return." Tabuu scoffed, and with a slight echo to his voice, "What chance to you have against me when Master Hand fell the moment he attacked me."

He then unfurled his wings and Link said, "Brace yourselves, here come his Off-waves!" Tabuu launched the waves, however the fighters dodged them growing irritated Tabuu formed a dark cannon as large as the Gunship's main cannon and fired. Everyone was sent flying by the shot before being trophified, Tabuu gathered the orbs of the places engulfed by Subspace and arranged them into a maze before transporting everyone throughout subspace.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, sorry it's a little short, next time the fighters that still have those pins will have to revive everyone else I may include the Great Maze and the battle with Tabuu. I just decided that three characters will appear at the last moment to help them but before the final fight the three will explain where the hell they've been. Here's how things are looking;**

 **Unknown: Mario, Kirby, Pit, Rosalina and Luma, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Crono, Jack (Inkling boy), Sora, Korogra, Meta Knight, Magnus, Midna, Darunia, Shantae, Rayman, Melia, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Lucca, Ness, Olimar, Reyn, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Auron, Link, Young Link, Impa, Ike, Rundas, Samus, Little Mac, Falco, Shulk, Toon Link, Bandana Dee, Knuckle Joe, Yuna, Cloud, Pete (Mii Brawler), Yoshi, Shiek, Jess (Inkling girl), Joe (Mii Swordfighter), DK, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Lucario, Snake, Lana, Ruto, Blaze, Roy, Lucas, Chunky Kong, Tiny Kong, Dixie Kong, Robin, Tails, Tifa, Lyn, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Mega Man, Charizard, Palutena, Amy, Krystal, Zelda, Peach, Mr. Game & Watch, Lanky Kong, Lucina, Wii Fit Trainer, Marth, Mewtwo, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Luigi, Greninja, Sticks, King Dedede, Protoman, Tetra, Jigglypuff, Dr. Mario, Duck Hunt, Cass (Mii Gunner), Villager, Pac-Man, Volga, M. Bison, Dark Pit, Metal Sonic, Magus, Black Knight, Phosphora, Kratos, Wario, Wolf, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Ghirahim, Jecht, Cia, Sephiroth, Black Shadow, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Bowser, Ganondorf**


	10. The timed badges

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

In Dedede's castle, lie the trophies of Luigi, Tetra, Jigglypuff and King Dedede. Soon a glow appears then in a flash Tetra, Jigglypuff, and Luigi are revived, sitting up Luigi says, "Mamma Mia." Tetra gets up shortly after asking, "Ow, what happened?" Jigglypuff gives a confused 'Puff?' Luigi sees the pin on Jigglypuff's forehead and pulls it off causing her to roll back for a second, he then says, "So that's-a what happened-a." Turning to Tetra and Jigglypuff he said, "A few-a years ago, this-a same thing happened. Which-a means we-a have to find the others." Before reviving King Dedede, who the moment he saw Luigi said, "Luigi! Glad to see my pins still work. Come on, we have to get the others to fight Tabuu." Tetra said, "Now hold on, who's Tabuu? And what the hell is going on?" King Dedede said, "Tabuu is the embodiment of Subspace, a few years back he attacked but Luigi and myself alongside several others fought and destroyed him... Or so we thought, only he came back for revenge and I knew that he could very well trophify everyone else so I dusted off those pins. However I figured it wouldn't be as easy as it was then so I enlisted the help of three others who used my pins as a guide to making their own. But enough talk, we need to take the fight to Tabuu." Then they headed out into Subspace.

Shortly after leaving the castle, Tetra said, "Damn this is creepy." Before seeing a trophy and said, "Hey I think I found someone." They looked and saw it was Mario, Luigi hurried up and tapped the base and revived him. Shaking off the dizziness Mario said, "Luigi!" Seeing King Dedede, he said, "King Dedede? Oh I-a see, you-a knew this was-a coming so you-a dusted off those pins of yours." Tetra said, "Yeah, apparently three others also made pins like Dedede's. I'm Tetra by the way." Shortly after Jigglypuff found another and said, "Jiggly, Jigglypuff puff." Reviving the fighter she said, "I'm Tiny, a friend of Donkey and Diddy. I've got to find my sister Dixie and my cousin Chunky." Luigi asked, "So are you the younger sister? Cause you're taller?" She said, "Yeah, anyway we've got to go." After fighting through a wave of enemies Tiny said, "There's two more trophies over there." Dedede revived Kirby and Tetra revived Toon Link, clearing their heads they joined the group. Continuing on they found four trophies in a rather precarious position, they were being moved by conveyor belts to the abyss.

Hurrying they managed to revive Knuckle Joe, Captain Falcon, Ness and Robin before they fell into the pit. After entering a door they come across swinging platforms on their way up they saw four more trophies and split off to revive them only they were guarded by some relatively strong enemies quickly defeating them they revived Mr. Game & Watch, Rouge, Melia and Lucca before entering a door where they found the trophy of Bowser. Dedede revived him only to have to fight, reviving Bowser once again he flicked his nose before pointing forward to the maze Tabuu created. Elsewhere in Subspace a similar glow and flash occurred, waking up Midna found the pin she grabbed had revived her, looking around she asked, "Where is everyone?" Shrugging she chose a random direction and started walking soon finding the trophies of Lana and Impa, reviving them she said, "We've gotta find everyone else and finally bring an end to this." They nodded and walked on eventually coming across Rosalina and Luma as well as Rundas and Krystal surrounded by mines, detonating them from a safe distance they approached and revived them.

Moving on they found the trophies of Lucas, Marth, Amy, and Wii Fit Trainer just sitting on a raised platform, Krystal said, "Okay this just seems like a trap." It proved to be just that when out of nowhere a Greap and four Nagagogs once they were destroyed the platform lowered allowing them to revive the others, exiting the room and falling a short way they found that to get access to the trophies of Little Mac, Reyn, Tifa, and Rayman they'd have to hit several switches which would slowly move them within reach. Once that was done they met up with Dedede's group. In Mewtwo's lab Greninja, Duck Hunt, and Dr. Mario were revived. Shaking his head Dr. Mario said, "Mama Mia." Before seeing Mewtwo and asking, "Mewtwo? What's-a going on?" Before reviving him, clearing his head Mewtwo said, "Ah Dr. Mario, you Duck Hunt and Greninja have been revived. Luckily King Dedede was correct. Come, we must revive the other fighters." Exiting the lab they fought their way through Subspace Army grunts soon finding the trophies of Pikachu and Zero Suit Samus. Reviving them, Dr. Mario said, "Pikachu, it's-a good to see you again, and-a Samus where is-a your armor?"

Samus sighed, "When Tabuu trophified us all I was separated from it, it's likely trophified somewhere around here. When we get to the Maze he created I'll probably have to fight a copied version of myself both with and without it." Continuing on they found her suit trophified alongside Peach, Falco and surprisingly Black Shadow guarded by a Roturret. Destroying it Samus tapped the base of the trophy of her suit and immediately donned it while Duck Hunt revived the others, of course they had to beat Black Shadow into submission. Shortly after they would've missed the trophies of Ike, Silver, Shulk, and Crono hadn't Greninja pointed them out. Waking up Silver almost attacked Black Shadow but Mewtwo stopped him saying, "Stand down, while true Black Shadow attacked us he decided to join us once I showed him the bigger threat with my psychic powers." Silver huffed, "Fine, but should he turn on us I won't hold back." They later came across a platform they couldn't get to, on which were the trophies of Auron, Korogra, Jack, and Jess. However the moment Silver started using his telekinesis the primids attacked, as his focus was on bringing the trophies to the group the others had to keep them back.

They later came across a platform they couldn't get to, on which were the trophies of Auron, Korogra, Jack, and Jess. However the moment Silver started using his telekinesis the primids attacked, as his focus was on bringing the trophies to the group the others had to keep them back. Once they were brought over and revived they met up with both Dedede and Midna's groups.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time the remaining pins will activate, these being the one Magnus has, Axel's pins including the one Sheena has however I don't know if I'll have Protoman's pins activate including Yoshi's or if I'll save that for the following chapter. I just decided that three characters will appear at the last moment to help them but before the final fight the three will explain where the hell they've been Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Luigi, Tetra, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Mario, Tiny Kong, Toon Link, Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Captain Falcon, Ness, Robin, Mr. Game & Watch, Rogue, Melia, Lucca, Bowser, Midna, Lana, Impa, Rosalina and Luma, Rundas, Krystal, Lucas, Marth, Amy, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Reyn, Tifa, Rayman, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Samus, Peach, Falco, Black Shadow, Ike, Silver, Shulk, Crono, Auron, Korogra, Jack (Inkling boy), Jess (Inkling girl),**

 **Unknown: Pit, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ryu, Sora, Meta Knight, Magnus, Darunia, Shantae, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Olimar, Tidus, Knuckles, Cammy, Sheena, Marle, Link, Young Link, Yuna, Bandana Dee, Cloud, Pete (Mii Brawler), Yoshi, Shiek, Joe (Mii Swordfighter), DK, Ice Climbers, Lucario, Snake, Ruto, Blaze, Roy, Chunky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tails, Lyn, Shadow, Mega Man, Charizard, Palutena, Zelda, Lanky Kong, Lucina, Chun-li, Banjo & Kazooie, Axel, Sticks, Protoman, Cass (Mii Gunner), Villager, Pac-Man, Volga, M. Bison, Dark Pit, Metal Sonic, Magus, Black Knight, Phosphora, Kratos, Wario, Wolf, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Ghirahim, Jecht, Cia, Sephiroth, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Ganondorf**


	11. More revivals

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

In an area of Subspace with something resembling a river a shine appears and Magnus wakes up saying, "Damn Pit wasn't kidding when he said Tabuu hits hard." Looking around he saw a switch across a gap but wasn't able to reach it, however he then saw the trophies of Pit Palutena and Phosphora, swinging his club at the orb nearby it launched and shattered the block keeping them out of reach. Once revived Phosphora said, "Pit?, Palutena?, Magnus?" She then said with a guilty look, "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused before you revived me Tabuu was controlling me." Pit responded, "It's fine, at least you know what the real threat is now." Magnus said, "Angel boy's right, but now we need to get a move on and find everyone else." Palutena said, "Yes, we must hurry." Seeing the switch out of reach Pit said, "I got this." Before shooting an arrow of light which triggered the switch and revealed the path forward. Continuing on they fought through several strong subspace army grunts including two Gamygas, a Greap and several Towtows before coming to a ledge with an Autolance on it guarding the trophies of Yuna, Ice Climbers, and Donkey Kong as Palutena distracted it Phosphora got behind it and revived them. Donkey said, "Donkey happy Pit okay, must find friends." Yuna said, "Yes we must hurry and find everyone." Hopping down from the ledge Popo said, "Well no use waiting around, let's get going." Nodding they took off.

A short time later they found the trophies of Diddy Kong, Lucina, Volga, and Tidus but as they approached they were ambushed by Primids noticing a steel barrier starting to block the passage Donkey said, "Must hurry, if path blocked no can continue." Magnus said, "Well you heard the Gorilla, we've gotta finish this quickly." Things proved to be a bit difficult when Metal Primids showed but luckily they managed to win just before the passage was blocked and the barrier receded back into the wall. Donkey revived Diddy who said, "Donkey! Good to see you're okay." Yuna revived Tidus who said, "Yuna, are you alright?" She happily nodded and said, "Yeah thanks to the others." Nana revived Lucina and Volga, Lucina looked around and asked, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was getting hit by Tabuu's blast." Pit said, "Well being the physical embodiment of subspace he has total control here so, like before, he scattered us throughout Subspace in an effort to deter us from getting to his maze and eventually to him." Volga said aloud, "How could I have allowed darkness to again control me? I am Volga a proud and honorable knight damnit!" Phosphora said, "Tabuu probably controlled you the same way he controlled me, by sending his army to wear you down before sending hundreds of shadow bugs to corrupt you."

Volga responded, "Thank you, I will fight by your side to end Tabuu for good." Palutena said, "Good to hear, but for now we must find everyone else. Shortly after all this began Pit told me that Tabuu is likely much more powerful than before." Donkey said, "It true. K. Rool respect power, only follow own orders. Now he follow Tabuu." Tidus said, "Well then let's get the team together and go for the goal!" Yuna said, "Right, c'mon we've got a fight to win." They then took off plowing through any and all enemies that got in their way. Suddenly Tidus called, "Hold up everybody!" Skidding to a stop Magnus asked, "What is it kid?" He then said, "Over there." Pointing toward cells with the trophies of Jecht, Dark Pit, and Ghirahim inside." Yuna said, "That's Sir Jecht, but I don't recognize the other two." Phosphora said, "The one in the middle is Dark Pit, who is quite literally Pit's dark reflection that showed up during his last big adventure against Medusa and Hades." Volga spoke up, "The last is Ghirahim, who was released from imprisonment when Cia tried to take Hyrule for her own in order to get her hands on the spirt of the hero that Link possesses."

Diddy said, "Even though they were under Tabuu's orders we should revive them, we'll need all the help we can get against Tabuu." Breaking through the cells, Tidus, Pit, and Volga revived Jecht, Dark Pit, and Ghirahim respectively. Tidus then said, "Listen up old man, I hate you for the hell you put me and mom through. But I'm willing to work with you to take down a bigger threat." Before leaving the cell with a confused Jecht behind him, Pit said to Dark Pit, "Listen I know we have a rivalry of sorts going on but here's the thing Dark Pit, we have a bigger issue than who deserves to be the real Pit right now and that issue is Tabuu." Volga turned to Ghirahim and said, "You continually seek to join your master or bring him forth help us with the bigger threat or you will never be with your master as Tabuu will destroy everything." Ghirahim gave a resigned sigh, "Well it looks like I have no choice." Before joining the others as they left to meet up with Dedede's group, Midna's group, and Mewtwo's group.

Far off in Axel's base the pins he made lit up reviving Banjo & Kazooie, Chun-Li, and Cass. Turning her attention to the sky Chun-Li asked, "Where are we?" Cass responded, "I'm not sure." She then saw Axel's trophy and said, "Maybe he knows." Before tapping the base and reviving him, coming to he said, "Okay that hurt." Seeing the others revived he said, "So that penguin was right." Banjo asked, "What penguin? Where are we and who are you?" Axel said, "The name's Axel, got it memorized? Anyway this is my base, but from the sky it looks like we're in Subspace, course I don't really know how to explain Subspace and the penguin's name is King Dedede. Anyway we'd best start looking for other fighters." Leaving his base they came across the trophies of Sora and Cammy seemingly unguarded but like before it turned out to be a trap that caused two Greaps and an Armank to appear once they were destroyed Axel and Chun-Li revived Sora and Cammy. Coming to Sora saw Axel and said, "Oh hey Axel, what're you doing here?" Axel responded, "Well Sora, we were heading to bring an end to Tabuu and found you and Cammy on our way." Sora said, "Well what are we standing around for? We've gotta find the other fighters then we can get rid of Tabuu for good." They then continued on toward Tabuu finding the trophies of Pete, Joe, Lyn, Dixie, Lanky, and Olimar on platforms that would fall if they were on them too long once they were revived they joined the others on the way shortly after they found the trophies of Meta Knight, Ryu, Black Knight, M. Bison, and Wario surrounded by both mines and Subspace army grunts. Getting through they revived the fighters and convinced the former foes to work with them after a beatdown.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time the pin Sheena has will activate and she'll revive 12 fighters then Protoman's pins will activate and that group will revive 13 more fighters, following this either in another chapter or in the same but slightly longer chapter Yoshi will revive the last group. I just decided that three characters will appear at the last moment to help them but before the final fight the three will explain where the hell they've been Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Luigi, Tetra, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Mario, Tiny Kong, Toon Link, Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Captain Falcon, Ness, Robin, Mr. Game & Watch, Rogue, Melia, Lucca, Bowser, Midna, Lana, Impa, Rosalina and Luma, Rundas, Krystal, Lucas, Marth, Amy, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Reyn, Tifa, Rayman, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Samus, Peach, Falco, Black Shadow, Ike, Silver, Shulk, Crono, Auron, Korogra, Jack (Inkling boy), Jess (Inkling girl), Magnus, Pit, Palutena, Phosphora, Yuna, Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lucina, Volga, Tidus, Jecht, Dark Pit, Ghirahim, Banjo & Kazooie, Chun-Li, Cass (Mii Gunner), Axel, Sora, Cammy, Pete (Mii Brawler), Joe (Mii Swordfighter), Lyn, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Olimar, Meta Knight, Ryu, Black Knight, M. Bison, Wario, **

**Unknown: Fox, Darunia, Shantae, R.O.B., Sonic, Lloyd, Knuckles, Sheena, Marle, Link, Young Link, Bandana Dee, Cloud, Yoshi, Shiek, Lucario, Snake, Ruto, Blaze, Roy, Chunky Kong, Tails, Shadow, Mega Man, Charizard, Zelda, Sticks, Protoman, Villager, Pac-Man, Metal Sonic, Magus, Kratos, Wolf, King K. Rool, Bowser Jr., Cia, Sephiroth, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Ganondorf**


	12. Almost complete revival

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

In an area of Subspace with something resembling a tower Sheena was revived and as she sat up the pin she found slipped out of her pocket and she said, "Huh, looks like that pin revived me from Tabuu's blast. I'd best start looking for the others." Fighting through tons of Subspace army grunts she found the trophies of Lloyd and Kratos and revived them only to have to jump away as Lloyd and Kratos started fighting, sighing in irritation she smacked both of them in the backs of their heads and said, "Cool it you two! We have a bigger problem on our hands!" Lloyd said, "Right sorry Sheena, I thought I had finally got the urge to beat the crap out of Kratos every time I see him out of my system." Turning to Kratos he said, "Yeah, yeah I know you want to say my swordsmanship is lacking or whatever. But using two swords like I do takes more energy than if I just used one so shut up." On their way they had to fight some Nagagogs, Roturrets, and a Greap only to find the trophies of Lucario and Chunky Kong waiting right after. Coming to Lucario said, "Just as unpleasant as the first time." Turning to the others he said, "The last time Tabuu showed up his Off-waves trophified everyone but Dedede's badges revived Luigi, Ness, and Kirby who proceeded to revive the rest of us Dedede himself also helped. Enough talk, we must find everyone else." Chunky said, "Yeah let's find our friends." Moving on they found the trophies of King K. Rool, Tails, and Blaze behind a thick gate and Chunky said, "From what Donkey told me Tabuu was powerful enough that he had to even team up with mortal enemies to take him down so we might as well revive K. Rool along with the other two."

He then punched through the gate and revived them and said, "K. Rool you have to work with us Kongs and everyone else or Tabuu will destroy us and you'll never get the chance to do so yourself." Blaze added, "Even then, if you put so much as a scale out of line I'll turn you into toasted crocodile." K. Rool wisely responded, "Fine I'll join you, just so I can destroy the Kongs myself later." Continuing on they fell down a hole where an Armight, several Feyesh, and two Shaydas waited once destroyed Tails said, "It looks like Tabuu is having the most irritating enemies of his army try to slow us down." Kratos said, "That maybe true but falling down here proved to be useful, look." He then motioned to the trophies of Charizard, R.O.B., and Cloud. Lucario revived them and Cloud said, "So that was Tabuu's power?" Lucario responded, "Yes, before that cannon attack of his didn't cause too much trouble but his Off-waves did. It's a testament to how much more powerful he's become." K. Rool said, "So once we destroy him everything will go back to normal?" Charizard roared and Lucario said, "Charizard said that's right everywhere that the Subspace bombs devoured will return to their original states but it will take far longer for the floating island to return. Last time we were sure it was destroyed for good but it returned just before everything happened." Lloyd said, "Alright then, looks like a ladder appeared so we can get out of this hole and find the others." Moving on they were ambushed again but this time there were three Floows, a Gamyga and an Armank pushing through Cloud saw the trophies of Sephiroth and Cia he intended to just leave them there but Sheena said, "Cloud we need to revive them, I mean sure they were associated with Tabuu but we need all the help we can get to return this world to normal you can settle any issues you have with them later." He responded, "Fine." Before tapping the bases as he walked past, once conscious they saw the group leaving and seeing no other option they followed and met up with the other groups.

Elsewhere in Protoman's base the trophies of Sticks, Villager, and Pac-man shine before they came to. Sticks said, "Okay where are we? Last thing I remember was fighting some of Eggman's robots." Getting only blank stares she said, "Fine don't talk." She then saw Protoman's trophy and said, "Finally someone to talk to." She then revived him before instinctively stepping back incase he attacked when he didn't she relaxed and said, "Okay since we're all friends here, could you tell us what's going on?" Protoman responded, "Apparently a few years back someone called 'Tabuu' attacked and almost destroyed the world. However two things saved everyone, the first thing was a set of pins like the ones that just revived you, this set is actually based on the first. The second thing was the timely arrival of a fighter, but backstory aside, we need to find others that will help finish this fight permanently." Sticks said, "I couldn't agree more." She then turned to Villager and Pac-Man saying, "Come on you two, we've got people to find." Exiting the base they found the trophies of Mega Man, Sonic and Roy only about an hour away. Reviving them Sonic said, "Whoa, now I'm kinda glad I arrived late to the party last time." Mega Man saw Protoman and said, "Protoman? Wait did you do the thing that I was told Dedede did last time?" Protoman responded, "Yes, two others aside from Dedede and myself followed suit. There's no time to loose, we've gotta revive whatever fighters we come across before Tabuu finally destroys the world to make room for Subspace." Sticks said, "No argument here, and even though I don't want to that means we'll also have to revive our enemies." It wasn't till Pac-Man made a beeping sound that they saw the trophies of Bandana Dee, Ruto, and Marle. Roy said, "Oh that makes things a bit easier, but I doubt it will be that easy."

Sticks already walking toward them asked, "What do you mean?" Villager tackled her aside just as what seemed to be a boulder rolled passed, Sonic responded, "That Sticks, that's what Roy meant." She swallowed hard, "R-right I'll be more careful." She turned to Villager and said, "Thanks." He just gave a silent thumbs up before walking over and reviving the others. After fixing his namesake, Bandana Dee said, "Now I understand what Kirby was talking about." Marle agreed, "Yeah, you know this brings to mind what happened to Crono back in our world recently." Protoman asked, "And what was that?" She responded, "Well it was when Lavos was at the peak of its power and was summoned by a power-mad queen during the hight of the magic age known as the Antiquity. We were drawn to an early confrontation as technically speaking we were to confront it during Armageddon thanks to the Epoch, anyway when Crono forced himself to his feet after collapsing Lavos devoured his soul. Granted we restored his life using a doll and something called the Chrono Trigger. Being trophified by Tabuu felt like what I imagine Crono felt getting his soul devoured." Ruto said, "Not that it wasn't fascinating and all but we've got more important things at hand." Marle said, "Right sorry." Moving on Sonic said, "Okay that's odd." Mega Man asked, "What is?" Sonic continued, "Well so far we've found other fighters in groups of three but look there, six are lined up." Motioning to the trophies of Knuckles, Fox, Shadow, Wolf, Magus and Dr. Wily. Marle said, "Okay, no doubt about it... that's a trap." Turning to Sticks, She said, "Toss your boomerang toward them, then we might be able to figure out what we're dealing with." Sticks shrugged and did as asked, which revealed tons of dangerous traps surrounding them. Bandana Dee said, "Well that took a turn for the worst." Carefully avoiding the traps they revived the fighters and once they'd regained consciousness a door appeared, entering they met up with everyone else.

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time Yoshi will revive the last group. I may also include the Great Maze, or just the beginning following this will be the final battle. I just decided that three characters will appear at the last moment to help them but before the final fight the three will explain where the hell they've been Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Luigi, Tetra, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Mario, Tiny Kong, Toon Link, Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Captain Falcon, Ness, Robin, Mr. Game & Watch, Rogue, Melia, Lucca, Bowser, Midna, Lana, Impa, Rosalina and Luma, Rundas, Krystal, Lucas, Marth, Amy, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Reyn, Tifa, Rayman, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Samus, Peach, Falco, Black Shadow, Ike, Silver, Shulk, Crono, Auron, Korogra, Jack (Inkling boy), Jess (Inkling girl), Magnus, Pit, Palutena, Phosphora, Yuna, Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lucina, Volga, Tidus, Jecht, Dark Pit, Ghirahim, Banjo & Kazooie, Chun-Li, Cass (Mii Gunner), Axel, Sora, Cammy, Pete (Mii Brawler), Joe (Mii Swordfighter), Lyn, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, ****Olimar,** **Meta Knight, Ryu, Black Knight, M. Bison, Wario, Sheena, Lloyd, Kratos, Lucario, Chunky Kong, King K. Rool, Tails, Blaze, Charizard, R.O.B., Cloud, Sephiroth, Cia, Sticks, Villager, Pac-Man, Protoman, Mega Man, Sonic, Roy, Bandana Dee, Ruto, Marle, Knuckles, Fox, Shadow, Wolf, Magus, Dr. Wily,**

 **Unknown: Darunia, Shantae, Link, Young Link, Yoshi, Shiek, Snake, Zelda, Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf**


	13. Return of the fighters

**I do not own any of the characters represented except my OC and his gear (not the concepts behind them)**

 **Author note: I was not expecting to write a Subspace Emissary fic but now I am**

In another area of Subspace Yoshi is revived and spits out Protoman's pin. He then runs off to find the others soon coming across Link's trophy tapping its base Link came too and said, "Ow, my aching head. Just like before Tabuu's power is no joke, come on Yoshi we've gotta find everyone else." They then took off blitzing through everything thrown at them, coming to a stop Yoshi pointed out a trophy that was almost completely concealed by a platform. Link used his clawshot to climb up and saw it was Zelda's trophy, reviving her he held his hand out. Gratefully taking it she stood and said, "That hurt, and was just as irritating as always." Link responded, "Gotta agree with you there. Anyway let's find everyone else, course when we find Ganondorf we'll have to revive him again." Zelda nodded and they jumped down before once again taking off. Sometime later they came across Shiek's trophy and Link asked, "Zelda I thought you were Sheik so why are you two separate now?" Zelda responded, "Well as I was practicing my spells in preparation for the yearly tournament one backfired and separated us. I guess it pushed out the magic I barely use which was my transformation." Link shrugged, "Well whatever we should revive her." Tapping the base Sheik woke up and said, "Thanks, Tabuu is definitely stronger than before. C'mon, I think there are more fighters this way." Nodding they headed that direction and sure enough they found Darunia's trophy and revived him. Coming to Darunia said, "I haven't had this much of a headache since I was awoken as the sage of fire." Zelda said, "Well when Pit described Tabuu's power he was actually sugar coating it." Darunia responded, "I guess you're right, we need to end this."

Continuing on they found four doors and Sheik said, "Strange, looks like the center door can only be opened if we flip the three switches." Darunia agreed, "The switches are probably through the other doors." Zelda responded, "Well no point standing around here, let's go." Entering the first door they found a room with moving walls, skillfully avoiding them the group found Snake's trophy and revived him before flipping the switch, Snake then asked, "How'd I end up here?" Zelda said, "Tabuu once again trophified everyone before scattering us throughout Subspace." Link picked up, "Yeah and right now, in addition to trying to get to him we've been looking for fighters so we can end this battle for good." Sheik said, "We found a door that will almost definitely get us closer to Tabuu, but it looks like it will only unlock once we flip three switches. Only two are left." Snake asked, "Well, what are we standing around for?" Darunia said, "You're right, let's get a move on." Returning to the four doors the one they just left disappeared and the second door unlocked, entering they came to a room with moving platforms which was a bit more difficult than the last room but they made it past with little issue. Turning around after flipping the switch they saw an alcove above the moving platforms, making it up there they found Shantae's trophy and revived her, sitting up she said, "That wasn't pleasant at all, Tabuu is in for hell. Thanks for reviving me guys." Link said, "Hey no problem, now let's go. I'm sure we'll find the others, and if not them we'll at least find the ones that are still trophified." Zelda added, "Yeah, if memory serves Tabuu created a maze last time and we had to fight Subspace versions of ourselves and the bosses that everyone destroyed just to get to him." Nodding Snake said, "And he probably did it again." Shantae said, "Alright then, let's get to it."

Returning to the main room, again the door they left vanished and the next door unlocked. Once their eyes adjusted to the surroundings they found that, somehow an area outside of Subspace is sustained within yet isn't part of the maze. Shiek said, "This is strange, if not for the floor I'd have thought we left Subspace." Snake added, "Yeah, what's really bizarre is that the footprints look fairly recent. I'd say someone was here before the bomb factory exploded taking the floating island into Subspace." Darunia suggested, "Maybe when the Gunship fired those shots, this area was close enough to be sucked in as well?" Shantae said, "Maybe. Anyway, based on the way things have been going we'll probably find another fighter." Link said, "Way ahead of you Shantae, Young is just across these pits." Looking ahead Zelda said, "Huh, you're right Link, now all we need to do is find the switch." Once revived YLink said, "Hey Link, Yoshi, Shiek guess you guys were right, Tabuu is dangerous and powerful . Which is all the more reason to take him down." The others nodded and started looking for the switch catching a glimpse of something at the bottom of one of the pits YLink said, "Hey guys, I think I found the switch. It looks to be down there." Darunia said, "Good eye Young, but the question is how do we get to it cause for all we know the pit is bottomless with the switch in a small alcove." Sheik responded, "I can teleport, but only a short distance and even then it takes a time for me to be able to use my teleportation again." YLink said, "Well if I use my Deku mask I could transform and float down... except for the fact the floating only works if I jump out of a Deku flower." Hearing this Shantae slapped her forehead say, "Oh duh, I completely forgot I could use my magic to transform into a monkey and climb down then turn back and actually flip the switch." Zelda said, "I suppose after the chaos that's been going on someone could forget they could do something, go for it."

Shantae did a short dance then in a puff of smoke turned into a monkey with purple fur and a circlet before give a thumbs up and climbing down, jumping to the alcove where the switch was she returned to normal she then flipped it and climbed out saying, "Alright, that takes care of that. Now the other door should be open." Exiting the area and entering the switch door they came across a large expanse of Subspace, looking behind them Snake said, "Guys, we'd best hurry look." Turning around they saw a wall of lava fast approaching and Link said, "We need to move, otherwise we're cooked." They then took off however, to make things difficult Tabuu sent the Subspace army to get in the way. Fighting their way through, Shantae was almost pinned against the lava wall but Link shot his clawshot toward her which grabbed onto her bracelet and pulled her away from the Primids. Landing on her feet she said, "Thanks for the save." Link nodded, "Sure thing." Soon they dived for a separate platform and the lava wall fell into the darkness of Subspace looking up they found the trophies of Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, and Ganondorf. Sheik then said, "I think these are the last of the fighters, but seeing as they worked for Tabuu we'll have to knock some sense into them so they remember Tabuu is the biggest threat." The group got ready to fight as Sheik quickly tapped each base before rejoining the others and like Sheik predicted they had to fight.

Once they had calmed down the group said, "Look, Tabuu is the main problem here. Think of it this way, if Tabuu wins none of you will ever get the chance to beat your enemies. With a resigned sigh Bowser Jr. said, "Fine, we'll help. If nothing else than so we get the opportunity to end our enemies ourselves." Walking through the door that appeared they met up with everyone else. Looking over the gathered fighters Mario said, "It-a looks like that's-a everyone." Korogra said, "Alright everybody listen up. Tabuu is a menace, one that needs to be destroyed once and for all. I know many of you don't want to work with some of the others here, but as I'm sure you've heard already, if Tabuu wins this world and the worlds of everyone here will cease to exist. And for you villains that means you'll never get the chance to beat the heroes that have stopped you before. So shut up, suck it up, and help us end this hell."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here for now, next time is the Great Maze, or just the beginning following this will be the final battle. I just decided that three characters will appear at the last moment to help them but before the final fight the three will explain where the hell they've been Here's how things are looking;**

 **Active: Luigi, Tetra, Jigglypuff, King Dedede, Mario, Tiny Kong, Toon Link, Kirby, Knuckle Joe, Captain Falcon, Ness, Robin, Mr. Game & Watch, Rogue, Melia, Lucca, Bowser, Midna, Lana, Impa, Rosalina and Luma, Rundas, Krystal, Lucas, Marth, Amy, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Reyn, Tifa, Rayman, Greninja, Duck Hunt, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Zero Suit Samus, Samus, Peach, Falco, Black Shadow, Ike, Silver, Shulk, Crono, Auron, Korogra, Jack (Inkling boy), Jess (Inkling girl), Magnus, Pit, Palutena, Phosphora, Yuna, Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lucina, Volga, Tidus, Jecht, Dark Pit, Ghirahim, Banjo & Kazooie, Chun-Li, Cass (Mii Gunner), Axel, Sora, Cammy, Pete (Mii Brawler), Joe (Mii Swordfighter), Lyn, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Olimar, Meta Knight, Ryu, Black Knight, M. Bison, Wario, Sheena, Lloyd, Kratos, Lucario, Chunky Kong, King K. Rool, Tails, Blaze, Charizard, R.O.B., Cloud, Sephiroth, Cia, Sticks, Villager, Pac-Man, Protoman, Mega Man, Sonic, Roy, Bandana Dee, Ruto, Marle, Knuckles, Fox, Shadow, Wolf, Magus, Dr. Wily, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Shiek, Darunia, Snake, Shantae, Young Link, Metal Sonic, Bowser Jr., Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf**


End file.
